<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beta’s Work is Never Done by novemberhush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331496">A Beta’s Work is Never Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush'>novemberhush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Banter, Beta Jackson Whittemore, Dude wants to show what a good provider he is, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is only mentioned in this one but it’s definitely Sterek-oriented, The ‘Derek brings Stiles meat as part of a werewolf courting ritual’ trope, You get those venison steaks Stiles, derek is courting stiles, my attempt at humour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are mates and Derek is adamant that his mate deserves to have everything done properly, so, in accordance with werewolf tradition, he sets out to court Stiles in the manner he deserves. He’s going to woo him with kindness, consideration, patience... and meat. Lots and lots of meat. Unfortunately for Jackson he’s been roped into helping his Alpha prove to Stiles what a good provider he is. He is not happy at this turn of events. What’s wrong with Derek just telling Stilinski he wants to bone??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Beta’s Work is Never Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So this was inspired by the prompt words <em>jail, church, attraction</em>, as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr and honestly the whole ‘leaving dead animals on the porch as a form of werewolf courtship’ thing only found its way into this story because I had Jackson’s lines about ‘jail’ and ‘church’ in my head and had to think of a scenario in which he could say them! But I think it worked out pretty well. I certainly had fun writing it. I hope you have as much fun reading it. :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, hurry <em> up</em>! I am <em> not </em> getting arrested just because you wanna get in Stilinski’s pants!” Jackson hissed. “I can’t go to jail. I’d get passed around like a church collection plate.”</p><p>“We’re not doing anything illegal, idiot,” Derek scoffed. “And this isn’t just some superficial attraction! Stiles is my <em> mate</em>! I have to show him I can provide!”</p><p>“Oh, so you <em> don’t </em>wanna bone him then??” Jackson retorted.</p><p>“Just shut up and help me with this deer,” Derek growled.</p><p>“Whatever you say, <em> dear</em>,” Jackson responded, questioning his life choices but hauling the deer on to the Stilinskis’ porch anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>